


unfortunate circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, VLD season four spoilers!!!!!!!, ao3 is mean sometimes, bc i couldnt remember exactly what happened and i like this version better anyways lol, but it (i) was already sad enough and i didnt rlly feel like making it longer, canon-compliant character death, i cant think of any other ways to tag this, if uve read this far in the tags ur already spoiled sorry my bad, ill write what this was supposed to be someday......, im tired man! its 3 am, oh also uhhhhh, oh yeah and, oh yeah this was gonna have some narti/zethrid undertones, thats what the "originally supposed to be" tag is abt lol, uhhhj. uuhhhhhh Dreamworks I Hate You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She fell with a thud.It was quite possibly the most noise any of them had heard her make.





	unfortunate circumstances

She fell with a thud.  
It was quite possibly the most noise any of them had heard her make.  
Kova screeched and leaped away as she went down, and Lotor spared her one last glance before turning back towards the ship.  
Zethrid stared, lips curling into a snarl.  
Ezor’s eyes were wide and already becoming bleak, her mouth an “o” and her arms still half-extended.  
Acxa’s hand was at her mouth, perhaps to hide her gasp, and she blinked fiercely.  
And then she turned.  
And she followed Lotor.  
Ezor looked for another moment, and then she coughed, once, rough and choked, and she turned away too.  
“Zethrid!” Lotor called, “We’ve no time to waste! Come on!”  
Zethrid’s gaze followed Kova as he tentatively came back to the body and meowed once, forlornly. And then a boom echoed through the room, and he bolted, leaving Zethrid to look at blood on the smooth metal of the floor.  
“Zethrid!” Lotor yelled, and she was turning away too, a feeling like tar stuck in her chest and throat, and slowly warming to a feeling more familiar.  
She looked at Lotor now, as he hurriedly shouted orders and assisted in getting the ship off the ground.  
He asked, “Zethrid, are you going to help us or not?”  
Anger.  
_Fury._  
_**Rage.**_  
“Of course, sir,” she growled, and brushed past him to sit down.  
And the ship left the dock, and Zethrid did her best not to stare some more as they left Narti behind.

“For Narti.”  
And Lotor went down too.  
She asked, “Did you kill him?”  
For a moment, there was a feeling of fulfillment, like this was right, and like they weren’t just three now, alone on a rock after a failed mission and the death of a friend.  
_A friend._  
Huh.  
Zethrid hadn’t realized she had considered Narti a friend.  
And with that and Acxa’s response of, “I only stunned him,” the feeling was gone—a double whammy, as Ezor would call it—and they were just three again, perhaps never to be really complete again.  
Because Narti _had_ been a friend. _Their_ friend.  
A strange one, yes. Her lack of voice made some things difficult, and her constant companion others, but they had learned—all of them. They had all been allies, and friends.  
Zethrid kicked Lotor. “What now?”  
“You’ll wake him up if you do that again,” Ezor chastised.  
“I don’t care. I wish I could blow him up. What now?” she repeated.  
“We go with Ezor’s idea,” Acxa said, “And we barter. To save our asses, and clear our names.” A pause. “ _All_ of our names.”  
“Sounds good. Still wish we could kill him.” Zethrid snarled down at him. “Asshole. Utter asshole.”  
“I know. Help me tie him up.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @cyborgbullying on tumblr but if u wanna talk vld then u want my sideblog, @nonbinarti. asks shld be open  
> sorry this ends so weird and is generally kinda clunky, im really sad and tired and angry  
> (side note: s4e3 was the first piece of media i've cried over in who knows how long. i really loved narti and her death was pointless, but it still hit me really hard and i felt like i should write something regardless.)
> 
> EDIT 7/29/18: i don't like this anymore! im orphaning it. thank you for the love and goodbye voltron


End file.
